borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Axton/Skins
Axton Customization A total of 23 Heads and 90 Skins can be unlocked for Axton. The non-default heads and skins can be unlocked through random enemy drops, specific (though rare) enemy drops, mission rewards, challenge rewards, SHiFT code promotions, downloadable content and in-game trading with other players. Default Heads Heads that come unlocked with Borderlands 2 to begin customization. Unlockable Heads (Main Game) Tradable heads that can be unlocked through game play. Unlockable Heads (DLC Content) Tradable heads that can be unlocked through DLC content game play. DLC Package Heads Paid DLC heads that are unlocked in the customization menu directly. They are account-bound and cannot be traded. The head comes as a single inventory item, which can be traded. Other Heads Heads that are unlocked through other games. They are account-bound and cannot be traded. Default Skins Skins that come unlocked with Borderlands 2 to begin customization. Unlockable Skins (Main Game) Tradable skins that can be unlocked through game play. }-->At Attention''' Rank 3 EXPLOOOOOSIONS! challenge | | Item of the Day |-id=Bandit_Incineration | | Rank 5 Knee-Deep in Brass challenge | | Rank 3 Marauder? I Hardly Know 'Er challenge | | Black Ops Rare drop from any of the 4 Hyperion Assassins |-id=Blue_Bomber | | Rare drop from Son of Mothrakk | | Dahl Efficiency Unknown | | Item of the Day |-id=Dahl_Predator | | Rank 5 Crouching Tiger, Hidden Assault Rifle challenge | | Rare drop from Dukino's Mom | | Denim Dynamo Rank 3 Aggravated Assault challenge |-id=Double_Down_Browntown | | Double Down Browntown unknown | | Rare drop from Vermivorous the Invincible | | Rank 3 The Killer challenge |-id=Golden_Boy | | Golden Boy Rank 3 Blue Sparks challenge | | Rank 3 It's Not Easy Looting Green challenge | | Mission reward from The Cold Shoulder |-id=Greenhorn | | Rank 3 Super Novas challenge | | Rank 3 Not Full of Monkeys challenge | | He's On Fire Rare drop from Captain Flynt |-id=Heating_Up | | Rank 3 Pull the Pin challenge | | Rank 3 Load and Lock challenge | | Item of the Day |-id=Hyperion_Hornet | | Rank 5 Eviscerated challenge | | Rank 3 For the Hoard! challenge | | Mission reward from Capture the Flags |-id=Jakobs_Filigree | | Rank 5 Quickdraw challenge | | Item of the Day | | Last Boy Scout Rank 5 This is No Time for Lazy! challenge |-id=Licking_Flames | | Rare drop from King Mong | | Rank 5 Slag-Licked challenge | | Rank 5 I Just Want to Set the World on Fire challenge |-id=Maliwan_Style | | Item of the Day | | Midnight Sky Rank 3 Longshot challenge | | Rare drop from Creepers |-id=Miss_OHara | | Rank 3 Rocket and Roll challenge | | Mister Blonde Rare drop from Saturn | | Rank 5 Nothing Rhymes with Orange or JEEEEENKINSSSSSS!!! challenge |-id=Purple_Haze | | Random drop from any enemy | | Mission reward from To Grandmother's House We Go | | Purple Prose Rank 5 Badass Bingo challenge |-id=Purple_Sun | | Mission reward from No Vacancy | | Random drop from "Chubby" mobs | | Rank 5 Hail of Bullets challenge |-id=Self_Azured | | Rank 3 Open Pandora's Boxes challenge | | Rank 3 Fisticuffs! challenge | | Mission reward from The Overlooked: Medicine Man |-id=Tediore_Customer_Service | | 777 on Slot machines | | Item of the Day | | Rank 5 Boomerbang challenge |-id=The_Grass_is_Greener | | Rank 4 in Whaddaya Buyin'? challenge | | Rank 3 Shotgun! challenge | | Rare drop from Terramorphous the Invincible |-id=Torgue_Explosiveness | | Torgue Explosiveness Rank 3 Boom challenge | | Item of the Day | | Rank 5 Catch-a-Rocket! challenge |-id=Twenty_Thousand_Leagues | | Rare drop from Stalker (enemy) | | Rank 5 Ammo Eater challenge | | Item of the Day |-id=Vladof_Sickle | | 777 on Slot machines | | Random drop from Spiderants | | Rare drop from Threshers |} Unlockable Skins (DLC Content) Tradable skins that can be unlocked through DLC content game play. DLC Package Skins Paid DLC skins that are unlocked in the customization menu directly. They are account-bound and cannot be traded. The skin comes as a single inventory item, which can be traded. Other Skins Skins that are unlocked through other games. They are account-bound and cannot be traded. SHiFT Promotional Skins Tradable skins that are unlocked through temporary SHiFT code promotions. }-->It's Kinda Easy being Green''' St Patrick's Day event SHiFT code | | Real Men Wear Pink Valentine's Day event SHIFT code |-id=Yellowjacket | | Halloween event SHiFT code |} Trivia Note: Each head/skin name is linked to the picture for easy reference. *The head is a reference to Street Fighter antagonist M. Bison and his criminal organization, Shadaloo. *The head is a reference to a Metal Gear Solid Boss: Psycho Mantis. *The head is a reference to the character Robert Muldoon from Jurassic Park. The name is a reference to his last words, "Clever girl." *The Skin is a reference to Capcom's Megaman whose nickname is "Blue Bomber". *The skin is a reference to the Jimi Hendrix song Purple Haze. Category:Skins